winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stephanie's First Day
A new fairy named Stephanie, who is also the princess of Cosmos and daughter of Alicia and Lucas, seeks her first day in Alfea. Theme song from the Adventure Time: Girl Power saga thumb|left|300px|Theme song Plot It was in the morning in Cosmos. It was the day that Stephanie was waiting for. But Stephanie was still in the bed in her room at the Royal Cosmos Palace. Stephanie turns off the alarm after it activates. "5 more minutes." she moaned. One of the maids named Ilona came in her room. "Princess," Ilona says, "did you forget that today is when your mother tells you what school will you apply?". "No i....WAIT! THAT'S TODAY!?!" Stephanie said, "Oh man! Oh geez!" she says while falling off the bed. Stephanie rushes to her bathroom, when Ilona says "Princess, what about your wardrobe?". Stephanie forgets and rushes back to her closet to find what to wear. Meanwhile, Stephanie got dressed and runs down the stairs, passing by staff in the place saying hello. When Stephanie finally ran up to the pedestal, She sees her mother and father standing there waiting for her. "Hi mom,... hi dad." she says while catching her breath. " Take your time, dear." Her mother, Alicia says. "You didn't really have to rush, hon." Her father, Lucas says. "Sorry..,"Steph says still catching her breath, "I'm just so excited...that tried to get up early." "Well the wait is over, Stephanie." Alicia said, "You will really love this school." "Is it Delta academy?" Stephanie said. Delta academy is another school for fairies, but unlike Beta and Alfea, it is a medium ranked school for fairies and rich and non-rich families sign up their children to attend there. And Stephanie and her friends had planned to attend there ever since in their elementary days. "I'm sorry, dear" said her mother, "What do you mean,'Sorry'? " Stephanie says. "We're saying that you won't be attending Delta." says her father, "You will be attending Alfea this year." Alicia explains. "What!? Why?" said Stephanie, "Because, I experinced and trusted Alfea there and I am not aware of what Delta has." Alicia explained. "But my friends are attending there!" Stephanie says. "Stephanie, your friends hadn't seen or spoke to you since the 6th grade." says her father, "Your friends have moved on. If they were your best friends, they would always stick by you no matter how old you are.".Alicia puts her hands on her daughter's disappointed face. "Honey, you will make new friends there in Alfea, trust me." her mother says soothingly. "But..I," Stephanie said, "okay, i guess. But what if.." "Everything is going to be fine, dear" her father says. "When will I start?" Steph says, "If you want, we can start today." Lucas says. "Okay. Wait! That means I gotta pack!" Steph exclaimed. After she packed, Stephanie along with her mother when on aboard in the royal carridge (strapped with two trained pegacorns (half pegasus, half unicorn)) and flies away on to Alfea. When they arrived at Alfea, Stephanie quickly becomes nervous and Alicia knows it. "Don't worry, dear" she says, "Everything's going to be alright, trust me.". "I don't know." Stephanie says nervously, "What if they're not nice? What if the teachers are mean? What if...", "Stephanie, I've known this school ever since. You will make new friends and meet wonderful teachers here. You'll be a wonderful fairy before you know it." her mother says. "Thanks, mom." Stephanie says, "I'll try my best.". Just as she was about to go into the entrance, Wizgiz walks up in front of Stephanie surprisingly. "Hello!" he says, Stephanie shrieks a little. Her mother comes over and says,"Honey, it's ok. It's Professor Wizgiz.". "Oh, hi." Steph says quietly, "Hello, I see this must be your daughter, Alicia. Oh, I mean, Queen Alicia!" he exclaims. Alicia giggles and says, "Yes. This is Stephanie. Is Ms.Faragonda around?", "Why yes indeed!" said Wizgiz. "Faragonda, we have a new student!" he shouted. A figure comes out of the entrance way. It was Ms.Faragonda. "Well hello there. I am Ms.Faragonda, it is very nice to meet you." she says. "Umm...Hi, my name is Stephanie. Umm...nice to meet you, too." Steph said. "I see," said Faragonda, "And hello again, Alicia. How is Cosmos for the both of you?","It's always lovely there." Alicia answered. "We also have an awesome city called Crystal Domino.....sorry! I interupted!" Steph exclaimed. Ms.Faragonda giggles and said, "That's alright, dear. Now come along, and i welcome you to Alfea.". The entrance opens and Stephanie was in awe as she saw Alfea in front of her. "This looks awesome!" she says. "All fairies across dimensions come here to be trained as one." Ms. Faragonda explained, "Come, let us go inside.". As they went inside, Grizelda comes up to Faragonda and said, "Faragonda, may I have a word with......who is she?"," She is a new student. Her name is Stephanie of Cosmos." Faragonda said. "Of Cosmos?" Grizelda questioned, "Well, then you must be Alicia's daughter.". "Umm...yes ma'am." Steph said, "I will get back to you later, Grizelda." said Ms. Faragonda. As Grizelda left, Ms. Faragonda continues to show Stephanie around the school. "And here is your room you will be staying in." said Ms. Faragonda as she showed Stephanie which dorm she will be staying. "You will have roommates, i'm sure you will make new friends." she continued. "Ok. Who is my roommate?" Steph asked, "You mean...Roommates." said Faragonda as she opened the door. Stephanie was in awe as she saw the inside of the dorm. And inside was a red haired girl with blond streaks and a blond haired girl with brown streaks. "Hiya!" said the blond, "I'm Samantha!" "And i'm Katherine. Nice to meet you." she said next. "Nice to meet you,too." Steph said quietly, "Don't be so shy! We won't bite!" Sam said jokingly. "Sam!" said Katherine, "No, no that's ok!" said Stephanie. "Stephanie will be your new roommate, girls." said Ms.Faragonda, "Really?!" both Samantha and Katherine said in excitement. "Yes, and please make herself welcome." said Faragonda. "I'm going to miss you, Stephanie." said Alicia, "I'll miss you too, mom. And don't worry, i'll come back sometimes." said Stephanie. Before departing, both mother and daughter hugged each other. As Alicia and Ms. Faragonda left, Katherine and Samantha welcomed their new roommate in and introduced her to the others. "We have other roommates here, too." said Katherine, "Really?" Steph questioned, "Yeah! There's Aliana, Liona, Summer and Ariel!" said Samantha. "Give it back!" shouted a voice, "I just wanted to borrow them!" shouted another voice. "Ummm.....who's that?" Steph asked nervously, then an asian girl came out of her room angered. "Katherine, tell Aliana that she's not borrowing my good shoes for her date!" she said, then she saw Stephanie and said, "Hey, who's the new girl?". "Oh, this is Stephanie. She's our new roommate." said Katherine, "Hi. Umm...nice to meet you." Steph said quietly. "Hi, i'm Liona." she said, then another girl came out. "Liona, i just wanted to....." but before she could finish, she too sees Stephanie. "Oh hi! What's your name?" she asked. "I'm Stephanie." Steph answered, "Well i'm Aliana. Nice to meet ya!" she said. "You should meet the others!" Aliana added, "Hey Summer! Ariel! We have a new roommate!". Then a bright blonde and an auburn haired girl came out of their rooms. "Hi! How are you? I'm Summer." she said first, the other said, "And i'm Ariel, but you can call me Babi-Ariel!". "It's nice to meet you all" Stephanie said quietly, "Doesn't talk much, don't you?" said Aliana jokingly. "Aliana!" they all said, "Relax, i'm joking!" she said. "You shouldn't do that! She's shy and this is her first day." said Katherine, "Ok! I'm sorry." said Aliana. "So where are you from?" Katherine asked, "Where i'm from?" Steph questioned. "Yeah! What realm are you from?" Samantha added, "I'm from Solaria!". "I'm from Domino." said Katherine, "My realm is Seasonia." added Summer, "Mine's is Pluenta." said Liona, "And i'm from Gracidea." added Aliana. Category:Fanon Stories